My Lovely Family
by omegathree
Summary: Bagaimana jika Baekhyun memiliki Ayah baru lagi ? Lelaki tampan yang ia impikan sejak lama ? Ia bisa pamer pada teman-temannya * nggak pinter bikin summary * Its Hunhan fanfic BOYS LOVE YAOI If you dont like dont read


**MY LOVELY FAMILY**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE | YAOI | IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ |**

* * *

 **London**

" Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya " Baekhyun berujar penuh dengan penekanan. Kali ini Bibinya menjadi sasaran tatapan tajamnya.

" Baekhyun ayolah, " Kyungsoo -sekretaris sang Ibu yang juga Bibinya- menatap frustasi Baekhyun.

Keduanya sedang berada di kantin Perusahaan, menunggu Ibu Baekhyun yang seenaknya mengiyakan kencan beberapa menit lalu oleh seorang pria gila, aneh-menurut Baekhyun-

" Tidak bisa Mom, aku tidak akan membiarkan Umma melakukan kencan " bocah sepuluh tahun-sayangnya sudah berpikiran dewasa-itu menggeser minumannya, kembali menatap Kyungsoo .

" Baekhyunnie, Ummamu itu butuh pendamping hidup. " Kyungsoo heran, bocah sepuluh tahun macam Baekhyun ini memang jenius, tapi entah darimana jalan pikirnya bisa menjadi dewasa sebelum umurnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengajarkannya.

" Mommy, aku sudah mengatakan dari dulu. Aku menentang keras hubungan Umma dengan siapapun, sekalipun itu adalah orang tertampan didunia " gadis itu menaikkan kakinya ke kursi dan menumpukan tangannya pada meja.

" Baekhyun sayang, Mommy tahu kau sangat mencintai Ummamu melebihi apapun, tapi tidak mungkin kan Ummamu menjadi wanita single parent hingga Tuhan memanggilnya " wanita bermata bulat itu mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Ini akan berakhir panjang jika saja Ibu Baekhyun datang lebih lama dari ini-ia sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sejak satu jam yang lalu-

" Umma kan sudah memiliki Baekkie, kata Umma memiliki Baekkie sudah membuatnya bahagia. Jadi tidak perlu mencari Ayah baru untuk Baekkie " sedang bocah itu masih menggerutu tidak jelas dengan bibir yang di poutkan-seperti yang ia lihat ketika Ibunya merajuk-

" Baekhyun dengar Mommy, seberapa keraspun kau menentang Ummamu itu untuk memiliki kekasih tetap saja Grandmamu akan memaksanya. Kau itu juga memerlukan seorang Ayah kau tahu "

" Aku memiliki Daddy , itu cukup kan ? Daddy bilang juga menyayangiku " yang dimaksud adalah kekasih Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin-lelaki itu langsung meminta Baekhyun memanggilnya Daddy-

" Astaga Baekhyun tapi tetap saja kau harus memiliki seorang Ayah, kau ingin Ummamu sendiri jika kau sudah besar lalu menikah nanti ? "

" Ada aku Mom, aku akan menemani Umma seumur hidupku. Lagipula jika aku menikah nanti, aku akan membawa suamiku kerumah Umma. "

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya, Tuhan menghadapi Baekhyun benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Ia menghela napas dan menepuk dadanya bersabar. Harusnya ia mengingat Baekhyun benar-benar keras kepala.

" Ummamu tak akan pernah menganggu kebahagiaan buah hatinya, Baekhyun sayang "

" Intinya aku ( matanya sudah menatap garang Kyungsoo ) tetap tidak MAU ! ( dan berteriak ) " Kyungsoo berdecak, ia menutup mulut Baekhyun yang menimbulkan keheningan di kantin sementara waktu. Baekhyun sudah terkenal di perusahaan ini-setidaknya begitu- jika ia sedang bosan dirumah, Ibunya akan mengajak ke perusahaan-yang berakhir dengan dirayu kakak-kakak genit bawahan sang Ibu-

" Baekhyun dengarkan Mommy, kau tidak boleh begitu. Ummamu juga butuh kebahagiaan, dan kebahagiaan Ummamu lainnya adalah memiliki pendamping hidup yang menemaninya hingga Kakek Nenek seperti Grandpa dan Grandma. Kau memang bisa menolak, tapi tetap saja. Ummamu butuh pendamping dan kau butuh seorang Ayah " Baekhyun seperti kurcaci jika mata bulat Bibinya itu menatapnya serius seakan tengah mengadili pelaku korupsi yang siap untuk dihukum mati. Ia menghela nafas lalu menunduk, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas juga.

" Maaf Mom, aku hanya ingin Umma bahagia dan tidak tersakiti lagi. Appa meninggalkan Umma dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi meskipun aku juga sangat menyayangi Appa. Semua lelaki yang mengajak Umma kencan sama saja, mereka hanya mengincar kekayaan Umma setelah itu meninggalkan Umma. " kali ini Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun dan merangkul gadis cantik itu.

" Jika Baekhyun ingin Umma bahagia, harusnya kau bisa merelakan Umma mencari kekasih lagi. Percaya pada Mommy, Ummamu itu pintar dalam memilih pendamping hidup dan Ayah untukmu. "

" Tapi bagaimana jika Umma menikah nanti aku akan dilupakan ? " sayangnya jalan pikir dewasa memiliki prosentase lebih sedikit dari jalan pikir kekanakan di otak Baekhyun, bocah itu sudah mendongak pada Kyungsoo dengan mata berair.

" Tidak akan Baekkie, justru kau akan semakin disayang. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan Ummamu, mana mungkin seorang Ibu akan melupakan putrinya ? Apalagi kau kan sangat menggemaskan, Ummamu juga sangat mencintaimu jadi mana mungkin itu terjadi " ia menggelitik perut Baekhyun hingga mendengar suara tertawa khas anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

" Hahaha iya sudah hahaha Mommy sudah "

" Jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi, Ummamu akan marah " Baekhyun sudah tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil dan kembali menyesap jus strawberrynya.

" Ah ya Mommy dengar besok sekolahmu mengadakan festival musim dingin benar ? " ia menatap Baekhyun sesekali melirik jam-ini lebih dari yang dikatakan Ibu Baekhyun-

" Ya Mom, aku akan menjadi Putrinya "

" Jinjja ? Mommy akan menonton besok " tangan bocah itu sudah didepan Kyungsoo seperti tengah menghentikkan pengendara yang tidak mentaati peraturan. Tatapannya tajam-walau itu sangat menggemaskan-

" Stop ! I don't want it "

" Ck kenapa ? Kenapa Mommy tidak boleh ? " sudah mengganti pose menjadi like a bos dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada-pose yang ia tirukan jika sang Ibu sedang berlagak-

" This is just for Umma, only Umma. " lalu tersenyum sangat manis-walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo muak melihat senyum itu-

" Bocah jika tidak ada Mommy, bagaimana-"

" Baekhyunnie ! " Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berbalik dan tersenyum lima jari lalu menghambur ke pelukan Ibunya. Datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

" Umma ! Apa yang membuat Umma sangat lama ? Baekkie kan bosan melihat Mommy terus " gadis cantik itu melirik Kyungsoo-sudah memasang wajah datar super mengerikannya-

" Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu sayang ? Sudah bagus Mommy mau menemanimu, kau ingin diserbu kakak-kakak genit itu ? Minta maaf pada Mommy " sayangnya ia tidak bisa membangkang perkataan sang Ibu.

" Dasar bocah tidak tahu terimakasih ! " Baekhyun mencibir, ia menatap datar Kyungsoo-ia belajar dari Jongin-

" Aku menyesal " sang Ibu tersenyum manis dan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata tidak percaya-sangat sulit mendengar Baekhyun meminta maaf-

" Dalam beberapa hal aku meragukan Baekhyun adalah putrimu Luhan, kau sangat baik berbeda dengan dia " Baekhyun melotot lucu yang dibalas senyum-tidak ikhlas- dari Kyungsoo. Hei padahal mereka baru akur beberapa menit lalu.

" Kyungsoo, ia anakku walaupun aku juga sedikit ragu dimana ia mendapat sifat jahil ini "

" Umma~" wanita cantik bernama Luhan itu terkekeh, ia mengacak surai Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan putrinya.

" Baik baik, Umma hanya bercanda. Kau kan tetap putri Umma yang sangat Umma cintai " yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, bocah yang setinggi pinggang Luhan itu meminta Ibunya untuk membungkuk dan ia lakukan tanpa basa-basi.

" Ppopo "

Luhan tersenyum kecil, mencium bibir Baaekhyun sekilas dan kembali menggandengnya. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Wanita bermata bulat itu menyukai bagaimana kedekatan keduanya, ikatan batin itu benar-benar kuat dan tidak terbantahkan lagi.

" Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi oke ? ( Kyungsoo memelototi Luhan lucu ) "

" Lu, astaga. Kau ada meeting lima belas menit lagi. " dan Luhan membenci jabatan yang saat ini ia pegang. Presdir.

" Eum aku mengandalkanmu hari ini. Aku janji hari ini saja, please. Aku harus mengurus Baekhyun, ya ya ya ? " Baekhyun memandang dua wanita cantik dihadapannya bingung-ia tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana pekerjaan Luhan-

" Tidak bisa, terakhir kali kau berkata seperti itu kau juga mengatakan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Kau itu Presdir Lu, jangan kira perusahaan besarmu ini adalah taman kanak-kanak yang bisa kau tinggal sesuka hatimu " ia menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya-aegyo dengan puppy eyes yang biasanya menjadi kelemahan Kyungsoo.

" Ayolah hari ini saja oke ? Baik, aku menyayangimu. Aku akan kembali dengan cepat. Aku menyayangimu Kyungie ! "

Luhan sudah mengajak lari Baekhyun setelah memberi ciuman jarak jauhnya pada Kyungsoo dan memasuki mobil yang diparkir didepan perusahaan. Dalam beberapa hal, Kyungsoo bahkan sempat meragukan bagaimana bisa ia bersahabat dengan Luhan selama sepuluh tahun.

" Oh ? Tepat sekali ada sekretaris Do, ah ya kau lihat Luhannie ? Bukankah ia harus memimpin rapatnya ? "

GLEK

ITU AYAH LUHAN

' Aku akan membunuhmu Lu '

.

Baekhyun tertidur dipangkuan sang Ibu ketika mobil mewahnya berjalan-Luhan tidak diperbolehkan menyetir oleh kedua orang tuanya-

" Umma, umma "

" Hm ? " ia meraih tas miliknya lalu mengeluarkan tiga lembar kertas dari dalam-hasil ulangannya hari ini.

" Lihat, aku mendapat nilai bagus hari ini " Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat raut berbinar Baekhyun, tangannya sudah bergerak meraih kertas itu dan mengacak surai Baekhyun.

" Kau memang pintar sayang, Umma bangga padamu. Ah ya bagaimana jika hari ini kita makan malam bersama ? " Baekhyun bangkit lalu menatap Luhan, tersenyum lebar.

" Baiklah ! Setelah itu, kita berjalan ke taman kota Umma. Lalu Umma harus tidur bersamaku hari ini karena banyak sekali yang ingin Baekkie ceritakan pada Umma. " ia kembali mengacak surai Baekhyun dan membiarkan putri kecilnya itu memeluknya dari samping. Bahkan supir didepan sudah tersenyum mendengar keduanya-supir dari Korea yang dibawa keluarga Luhan-

" Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita beli wall stiker yang kau inginkan. Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan ingin membelinya ? "

" Woah ? Bolehkah ? "

" Hm tentu saja, apapun Umma beri untuk Baekkie. " bocah itu kembali tersenyum dan mencium kedua pipi Luhan.

DRTT...DRTT...DRTT..

Alis Baekhyun menaut ketika ponsel Luhan bergetar, ia masih menatap sang Ibu yang tersenyum kecil- ini kali pertamanya dalam dua bulan terakhir-

" Sebentar ne ? Umma harus menjawab telepon dulu " pilihan terbaik adalah mengangguk dan kembali tertidur dipangkuang Luhan jika tidak ingin melihat wajah kesal Ibunya-walau itu sangat disukai Baekhyun-

" Yeoboseyo ? "

' Oh hai Lu, kukira kau tidak akan mengangkatnya ' suara lelaki disebrang benar-benar membuatnya berdegup cepat. Luhan sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang menyibukkan diri dengan PSP ditangan.

" Aku tidak sesibuk yang kau kira, Kris "

' Eum baiklah, apa kau sudah makan siang ? Aku berniat mengajakmu makan siang bersama Baek-baek ah Baekhyun ! '

" Ah maaf Kris, aku tidak bisa hari ini. Bagaimana dengan lusa ? Aku akan mencoba mengajak Baekkie jika mau " ia mendongak, melihat bagaimana Luhan tersenyum kecil. Kenapa Ibunya terlihat sangat bahagia ?

' Apa hari ini kau ada jadwal kencan dengan lelaki lain ? Well, aku banyak mendengar dari bawahanmu jika sahabatku ini banyak sekali mendapat tawaran kencan '

" Kau sedang cemburu ? Hari ini aku ingin bersama Baekhyun, aku begitu merindukannya " ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun hingga membuat putrinya tersenyum lebar-menyukai bagaimana Luhan meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya seorang-

' Awas saja jika aku tahu kau berkencan lagi, bisa saja aku membuatkan adik untuk Baekhyun '

" Aku tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Tuan Wu "

' Siapa yang tahu ? Baiklah aku tidak akan menganggumu bersama Baekhyun, bersenang-senanglah. Annyeong '

" Annyeong "

PIP

Baekhyun kembali terduduk dengan menatap Luhan. Matanya dipicingkan, seperti ini mengintrogasi seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri. Wanita cantik ini hanya memiringkan kepala lucu.

" Who is that Umma ? You look so happy, is that your new boyfriend Umma ? "

GLEK

Luhan buru-buru tersenyum canggung-setidaknya pilihan terbaik menutupi kegugupan- lalu menggeleng dengan cepat.

" Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sayang ? "

" Umma, he is your boyfriend isn't he ? " Luhan harus tahu Baekhyun memang sangat pintar untuk menebak hal tertentu-sebenarnya semua orang akan mengira sama jika melihat bagaimana bahagianya raut Luhan-

" He is Kris Wu, dear. One of Umma best friend, just a friend okey ? " jelasnya dengan membelai kepala Baekhyun. Padahal dalam pikiran sudah menyusun sejurus alasan. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kris.

" benarkah ? Tapi kenapa Umma begitu bahagia ? Umma tidak sedang mengelak pada baekhyun bukan ? " Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil.

" Umma akan mengatakan padamu jika memiliki seorang kekasih, "

" Aku tidak ingin Umma tersakiti lagi, mereka hanya menginginkan kekayaan Umma saja. " Baekhyun sudah mengerucut, membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat.

" Umma tahu mana yang baik untuk umma dan dirimu sayang, kau jangan memikirkan Umma, pikirkan festivalmu dan sekolahmu arachi ? " bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya, menjetikkan jari dengan wajah berseri-itu membuat Luhan geli-

" Ah ya, pokoknya Baekkie harus melihat Umma ketika festival. Aku tidak mau tahu "

" Iya iya, Umma berjanji " Baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, tanpa basa-basi jari kelingking Luhan suda terkait.

" Jika Umma tidak disana untuk melihat Baekkie, aku akan marah pada Umma "

" Sure, dear ( tersenyum sangat manis ) look ! We're arrived ( lalu berseru seperti anak kecil ) " gadis itu meletakkan tasnya dan meraih dompet dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah turun dari mobil dengan senyum senangnya.

" Paman akan menunggu ditempat biasa Nona, " Luhan mengangguk lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Tangannya sudah digenggam putrinya erat. Beberapa perawat terlihat menyapa Baekhyun, bocah itu bahkan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat hingga keduanya berdiri didepan meja resepsionist.

" Ah hai Baekhyunnie ! Dan hai Luhannie jie " itu perawat Min-berpipi bulat yang membuat Baekhyun gemas setiap kali bertemu-

" Hai unni, " Luhan hanya terkekeh, mengacak surai Baekhyun kecil.

" Luhannie jie bertambah cantik saja, "

" Yah kau juga cantik dan menggemaskan diwaktu yang bersamaan, Min-ah. " perawat itu menggeleng kecil lalu kembali tersenyum. Ia bisa berbahasa Korea sedikit, itupun Baekhyun yang mengajarinya.

" Dokter Kim sudah menunggu "

" Oh baiklah sampai bertemu nanti Min-ah, Baekhyun-ah ucapkan salam pada unni "

" Pai pai unni, "

.

.

Faktor lain yang membuat Luhan begitu menyayangi Baekhyun adalah Thelesemia Mayor. Sejak kecil Baekhyun sudah divonis Thelesemia Mayor oleh dokternya, Kim Jongin-membuat Luhan shock bukan main-

Yang mana harus membuat Baekhyun transfusi tiap hari dan terapi dalam tiga minggu sekali selagi mereka mencari donor sumsum yang Baekhyun butuhkan sebagai pengobatan paling ampuh. Dan sayangnya sifat hiperaktif Baekhyun terkadang harus membuatnya menginap seminggu di rumah sakit-jika itu terjadi, Luhan akan mendiamkannya lima menit-. Maka ia membatasi waktu main Baekhyun-walau itu sia-sia-

Semua dokter disini mengenal Baekhyun dan Luhan, sifat ramah Luhan menurun pada Baekhyun yang membuat seluru dokter mengenalnya. Bahkan tak jarang, Baekhyun juga bermain bersama perawat dan pasien lainnya.

KRIET

" Daddy ! " lelaki tan itu memutar kursinya lalu tersenyum, merentangkan tangan menyambut Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu hanya meminta Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Mommy-Kyungsoo tidak ingin dipanggil Bibi-dan membuat Jongin meminta Baekhyun memanggil dirinya dengan Daddy-Luhan ingin muntah mendengarnya, wajah Jongin tidak cocok dipanggil Daddy-

" Aigoo, kenapa kau semangat sekali hari ini ? " tanyanya dan menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongan.

" Karena hari ini aku akan bersama dengan Umma ! Baekkie akan melakukan banyak hal dengan Umma ! " Jongin-mulai dari sini panggil saja dengan nama samarannya, Kai. Luhan hanya terkekeh dan terduduk di kursi dekat meja Kai.

" Wah jinjja ? Kau tidak mengajak Daddy heum ? "

" No no no ! Hari ini hanya ada aku dan Umma, tidak boleh ada siapapun yang menganggu tidak terkecuali Mommy dan Daddy ! " Kai kali ini terkekeh, ia mengacak surai Baekhyun dan mencium pipi bocah yang sudah dianggapnya putri sendiri.

" Eum Baekhyunnie ke ruang ganti dulu arachi ? Disana sudah ada Taeyeon nuna yang menunggu Baekhyunnie "

" Oke boss ! " bocah itu menutup pintu ruangan Kai, menyisakan Luhan dan lelaki yang kini mendekatinya. Ia kembali duduk dikursinya, menatap Luhan.

" Ck, harusnya kau mengajakku dengan Baby soo juga, nuna. Sekali-kali kita harus piknik berempat. Itu akan menyenangkan " Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan menatap Kai dengan kesal.

" Tidak akan, bukannya menyenangkan piknik itu akan berubah menjadi menyeramkan karena Baekhyun harus melihat adegan nista yang kalian lakukan "

PLETAK

" Ya ! Aku kakakmu bodoh ! " Kai melipat tangannya, merubah tatapannya menjadi datar-menghiraukan bagaimana kesalnya wajah Luhan, kesal dan menggemaskan di waktu bersamaan.

" Aku tidak semesum yang kau kira, nunaku sayang "

" Oh hell, kau bahkan pernah berciuman panas didepan Baekhyun yang waktu itu berumur enam tahun. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tumbuh dewasa sebelum waktunya " Kai memang harus mengakui ingatan kakaknya ini memang sangat kuat, bahkan kejadian saat ia berumur sepuluh tahunpun masih jelas di otaknya.

" Habisnya Baby soo menggodaku sih, "

" Bukan urusanku Kim Jongin sayang, intinya aku tak akan mau mengajakmu piknik bersama Baekhyun ! " lelaki itu berdecak.

" Ah ya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan lelaki Wu itu ( tersenyum menggoda ) ? " Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kali ini, ia memijat pelipisnya.

" Ia memang berbeda dengan lelaki lainnya memang, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun masih belum bisa menerima siapapun dekat denganku " tangannya sudah berada dibahu sang kakak, tersenyum manis seakan memberi semangat-itu berhasil bagi Luhan-

" Ia tumbuh dan besar denganmu sejak kecil, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia tidak menyukai siapapun didekatmu. Apalagi saat mendengar ketika Appanya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin membuatmu sedih lagi, nuna " wanita itu mendongak dan menatap Kai-ia tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu, seperti frustasi dan sedih di waktu bersamaan.

" Aku tau hal itu Jongin, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia masih membutuhkan seorang Ayah. Kau tidak memikirkan status sosialnya jika ia besar nanti ? Oke, ia masih sangat kecil untuk mengerti semuanya tapi jika ia besar nanti, itu akan menjadi masalah untuknya. Akupun juga tidak ingin membuatnya sedih " Kai tersenyum, ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu memeluk Luhan erat, memberikan kekuatan sendiri yang membuat Luhan seperti diberi semangat.

" Buktinya, ia selalu bahagia denganmu nuna. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana raut wajahnya yang terlampau bahagia jika bersama denganmu ? Hal yang membuatnya sedih adalah ketika melihat kau bersedih "

" Setidaknya aku berterimakasih padamu telah memberikan kasih sayang seperti seorang Ayah pada Baekhyun. " ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis pada Kai yang kali ini ikut tersenyum.

" Tentu, ia keponakanku yang sangat kusayangi. Ah kudengar Appa-"

KRIET

" Dokter, Baekhyun sudah menunggu untuk transfusi dan terapinya " Kai meraih perlengkapannya, menyambar jas bewarna putih itu lalu tersenyum simpul pada Luhan.

" Makan sianglah dulu, ini akan cepat "

" Iya aku tahu Dokter Kim, "

.

.

* * *

Annyeong, kembali lagi dengan saya bersama ff absurd saya. Saya nggak berharap banyak, yang mau review silahkan ya nggak mau ya monggo, tapi ya cobalah kalian merasakan apa yang author lain rasakan. Toh aku juga berterimakasih sama kalian yang udah mau baca ff ini. Aku bakal update cepet kalo emang respon cepet - ngarep banget ada yang baca ya yak -

Sebenernya ini ff udah lama banget, aku cuman pengen tau gimana kritik dari orang lain atas hasil yang saya buat hehehe. Udah dulu, tapi tetep aku terimakasih kasih sekali sama kalian yang udh mau baca sama yang review.

#deepbow


End file.
